Finding Closure
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: A one-shot of what I might end the Dear Ange story with. I say might, I just have this going on in my head for so long. Don't worry the Dear Ange is not finish yet.


**A one-shot of what I might end the Dear Ange story with. I say might, I just have this going on in my head for so long. **

**I do not own Bones**

* * *

><p>A man walks through the double doors of the Jeffersonian. He takes in his surroundings; it has been years since he steps into the lab. He was only in there a few times, only to pick up his mother with his father a few times.<p>

Now he is in here to work, he is now the forensic anthropologist student for the Jeffersonian. He followed in his mother's footsteps. He remembers the look on their face when he told them he was majoring in it at school. His mother had so much proud in her eyes. She told him over and over again that he didn't need to do this for her. He would tell her over and over again that he wanted to do it, he remembers wanted to work with bones for so long, ever since he found that finger in the nest when he was six years old.

He learns that his mother's old team is still working at the lab. Dr. Saroyan is still the head of forensic science. Dr. Hodgins is still the entomologist, with his wife, the forensic artist. It's only been twelve years, and they all look similar to what they were when last seen them. Yes they are a little older but they are still the same. Dr. Clark Edison is the anthropologist working here.

He was glad that Dr. Edison accepted his qualities to be his intern at the Jeffersonian, though he did never work with him. A pond graduating from school he sent out numerous applications to places to finish off his degree, when the Jeffersonian came calling he accepted it in a heartbeat. His dream to work at the place that was named after his mother had come true. The only problem was to move his family closer to work, which they did.

A woman came up to him as he was looking around the room. He knew write from the beginning that this was Angela Montenegro Hodgins, his mother's best friend. "May I help you sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Yes, can you point me to Dr. Saroyan or Dr. Edison? I'm Conner Wilkes the new intern." Con said to Angela. Knowing already where Dr. Saroyan was, seeing her on the platform with Dr. Edison. Angela nodded and started showing him to the platform, she asked if he was already been threw security check, Conner said yes and showed his key card.

Dr. Saroyan approached, "You must be Mr. Wilkes, welcome to the Jeffersonian, I see that you have met Mrs. Hodgins, I'm Dr. Saroyan." Points to both Clark and Hodgins and says, "that is Dr, Edison and Dr. Hodgins." Con knew that already but didn't show any signs.

"Please call me Con, my friends and family do. If you don't mind I like to jump write in to what you were working on." He said to them. Con work through the day, without letting them know who he truly was. He was glad that he looked more like his biological mother then his father. He never out grew the blond curls, he was also much smaller then Booth. He didn't mind. At the end of the day he knocked on Angela's door, she motion for him to come in.

"What can I do for you Con?" Angela asked. Con took a seat on the couch reached in his back and pulled out a stack of letters.

"You knew my mother, Emily Wilkes" He said looking at her. He can see her trying to remember an Emily in her life, but she could come up with none. He smiled at her, when he knew she came to that conclusion. He handed her the stack of letters. "You knew her by a different name. She wanted you to have these letters, she wrote them over the years, but could never send them. Please read Letter II first. I will answer question when finished."

He watch Angela take the letters carefully, and pull out the second letter:  
><em>Letter II<em>

_Dear Ange, _

_Just wondering how things are, I really wish I could send these letters. I know that would hurt all the things that Booth and I are protecting._

_It's a small town we live in. The people in this town think that we are normal Mr. David Wilkes and Mrs. Emily Wilkes (Booth hates the name; I can see why) with one child. We keep to our selves here. Usually we just sit at home, me reading or writing, Booth watches TV or plays with Conner (Parker, he insist that we call him Con though). _

_Con, and I have gotten to be pretty close, He slips and still calls me Dr. Bones, only at home though. The other day when I had Con at the park here, I saw Dave talking to another cop, female one though, for some reason I needed to go up and say hi, like a wife would. Well after we 'said' our hi's, I started to walk away, and Dave slapped my butt. _

_Con saw it and asked why he did it, Dave said, "That's what you do to the woman you love, in your family." I gave him that look we'll talk latter. Well, next thing I know Con slaps my Butt. I turn on him and he started running, I cased. When I caught him I tickled him so hard, we started rolling around in the grass. I truly felt like a mom at that moment. _

_Speaking of being a mom, how are you? Please don't tell me you named that child Temperance, even though you said you will name the middle name of it. But I'm gone things could change, and you named her first name Temperance. Well if it is a child. I think I might ask Mark, he's the agent in charge of our case, to tell any news about you guys. I want to know about my niece or nephew. How is Russ? I often wonder how his girls are doing. I hope since I'm not there the doctors is still helping Emmy out._

_Ok, on to other things. I need to spill the cup. The other day when Dave and I were relaxing on the couch, and Con was asleep. Dave was watching TV and I was thinking if I should start writing again. Well I must have looked upset, because he put his arm around me and held me. Normally, I would have protest against it; but it felt nice, I kind of just leaned more into it. He might have thought I protest to, because when I leaned into it he let out a sigh of relief. _

_I looked up at him and kissed him. It felt nice and hot. It felt like I was kissing for the first time. Better then Stiles or Sully, I never liked a kiss has much as I liked that one. We broke the kiss and went backed to what we were doing like it was nothing. Though, I continued to stay in his arms. _

_Love to stay and chat ( I was being sarcastic). But I need to go. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tempe._

Con could see the tears forming in Angela's eyes when she read the letter. He could tell the she wanted to read all of the letters write then. But she also wanted questions. Angela looked up at Con and the tears were coming down her face. "Parker, you're Parker, Oh My God." Angela quickly got up and hugged him so hard. Then she ran to the door. "CAM, HODGINS, GET IN HERE FAST!" she yelled out into the hall.

Con smiled knowing all the thoughts that were probably going threw her mind. Cam and Hodgins came in with concern looks on their face. Angela pointed to Con and said, "He's Parker, Parker Booth." They all looked at him, he simply nodded. "How is Bren, and Booth are they alright, what the hell happened? You guys were killed picking up you from school." Angela was talking a mile a minute.

"First off, that was a lie the FBI did to put my father and mother and I into hiding. I mean step-mom, Brennan. During I believe the Watson case they forced us into hiding, we went to a small town outside of Seattle, Washington. There we were posing as David and Emily Wilkes, and their son Conner." Conner paused again to let the information sink in. "To answer one of your questions Ange, dad and mom did get together for real. I have two siblings, Matthew Henry Wilkes who is ten and Christine Sarah Wilkes, who is eight."

Con heard a little squeal come from Angela. Cam and Hodgins smiled at the information. Con looked down before finishing the next information. "Mom, died of a stoke two years ago. Dad took it pretty hard; he died last year of a broken heart. I'm the only one left to take care of my siblings." Con was crying now. It has been hard on him with his siblings, he fights so hard to stay in school and work two jobs, to keep his siblings out of the foster care. He knew how much his mother hated it in there.

He felt Angela sit beside him and put her arm around him. He could tell just by her movements that she was crying as well. He turned to her and said, "They left us to you and Uncle Hodgins. They hoped to return after the Watson case, but they never knew it was solved. The FBI never told us it was okay to go home. We wanted to come home. She wanted you to see her with her children. Have all of your children become friends, cousins for that matter." Parker was fully crying in her arms. He let it all come out the grief over his mother, then his father, the feeling of not being good enough for his siblings. He let it all come out.

Hodgins place his hand on Parkers lap, and said, "You, Matthew, and Christine can stay with us. We have plenty of room. We want to help." Parker nodded, still stayed in Angela's arms. But slowly he could the pain go away. He knew he was home again, only if his parents could be home to.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all hate me, for doing that, but I needed it out on writing, it was staying in my head. R&amp;R thanx AAHK917<strong>


End file.
